spacepediafandomcom-20200213-history
Jairus Cavaco
Colonel Jairus Cavaco is a highly trained Teroare, currently the Chancellor of the human race and Station 2, but previously worked for UWUC in one of the most successful special ops groups. At 24 years of age, he is the youngest officer in his company, which was nearly obliterated in the Evoknight invasion. Personality Jairus' personality is pretty much the same as every Teroare and every soldier. He's sharp and intelligent, yet fearless and a risktaker at the same time. He's highly disciplined and puts his work before everything else. Jairus lives by the saying "Winning is everything", because if you don't win, then the only other option is to lose. And losing in the military is unacceptable. He follows the code of chivalry unless it directly conflicts with the mission on hand, and forces his team and others to do so as well. History Jairus, known as "Havoc" to his peers, is one of the youngest UWUC Lieutenants in active service. He became such a rank so quick because of his distinguished sense of heroism and his rarity of failure. He is known to be incredibly accurate with weapons, and is his squadron's designated marksman.Grudges from the past UWUC and Teroare war keep Jairus from achieving a higher rank, and higher ranking officers often ignore his specialties and put him on unimportant jobs. On January 26th, 3590, he was stationed at the Human Apartments, codenamed "Hotel Alpha", and ordered to keep the remaining humans under house arrest. Activity Since the Evoknight Invasion, Jairus has been extremely busy. After evacuating most, but not all, humans from Xychus City in inside his ship, the UCAV Iroquois, and fled several hundred miles to Priori City. Priori was a run down and pretty much abandoned city, but that didn't stop the Evoknights from assaulting the city. He is currently stationed there with the rest of his squad, dubbed "Task Force 171", a subgroup of Enigma Company. With them are the groups "Potomac Company", "Alpha Company", "Wolverine Company", and "Metro Company". TF171 are a Special Forces Division made up mostly of ODATs, or Orbital Drop Assault Troopers. Potomac and Alpha Company are regular Army companies, while Wolverine is in the Air Force. Metro Company is also in the Army, but was virtually obliterated by the Evoknights and only consist of about twenty members. Jairus survived the onslaught of the Evoknights and eventually took part in the massive counterattack against the Evoknights nearly nine months later. Though the planet was lost, Jairus and five TF171 members made it off the planet. He was then promoted to Colonel for his actions, and instead of going to Tortuga, he decided to reside in Station 2 and keep his old job: guarding the humans. Then he was promoted again from common guardmen to one of Empress Lenina's personal bodyguards. Captain Briley, Sergeant Eve, as well as Corporal Cosmas were ordered to become bodyguards as well. Major Vorkutsk became the guardsmen top sniper, while Sergeant Cardac has taken up a job as a supply delivery pilot, going back and forth from planets to Station 2. Thought not official, Task Force 171 has essentially disbanded. He was promoted once again to Chancellor when Lenina mysteriosly vanished. Task Force 171 TF171 was a highly successful UWUC special forces division. It's reputation was damaged during the Evoknight invasion of Sigma, and the Entente counterattack, where they lost nine members. It currently consists of six members: ''Active Duty'' (First Name "Nickname" Last Name, Rank. -Specialty) *Jairus "Havoc" Cavaco, Col. -Marksman, Driver, Commander *Miram "Deadeye" Vorkutsk , Maj. -Sniper, Covert Ops, Recon*, Intelligence* *Donovan "Bull" Briley , Cpt. -Heavy Weapons, Gunner, Explosives* *Keshik "Eve" , Sgt Maj. -Medic, Electronics* *Lom Cardac , Staff Sgt. -VTOL Pilot *Cosmas, Cpl -Light Weapons (*) Specialty learned to cope from deceased team member. Thus, these are just minor skills. ''Deceased'' *Sriraam "Trip", Maj. *Elie "Patch" Hjax, Cpl -Explosives, Chemical *Golan Barke, Sgt -Jet Pilot *Durl Ir, Private -Runner *Shayzisk "Hotwire" Lorkuvist, Cpl. -Electronics, Torture *Gunther "Target" Vharosvic, Pvt -Grenadier *"Kane" Rho, Pvt -Mech Pilot (MIA) *Yon Mitochen, Sgt -CQC *Sheila "Mobius", Cpt. -Recon, Intelligence *Bannon "Cohen" Kowalewski, Cpt. -Explosives Category:Characters Category:Aliens